


Concequences Rendered

by High Femme in a Low Place (Chaimera)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Crime Fam, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury, Not very graphic discriptions of a very unplesant injury, Other, Past Drug Addiction, Support and love, whoda thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaimera/pseuds/High%20Femme%20in%20a%20Low%20Place
Summary: A medical emergency is a terrible time to have a heart to heart conversation with your boyfriend about your past issues.Just ask Juno Steel.





	Concequences Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild descriptions of an injury but nothing too graphic. References to canonical past drug addiction. All par for the course really. Please let me know if you think any tags should be added.

By the time Jet hauled him back onto the ship, the world around Juno had become too sharp. Every sound and every too bright light contributed to the pain singing through his body.

 

They paused in the loading dock, bracing against the wall as the ship took off much quicker than it  was designed to. Juno groaned as Jet pulled him upright again.

 

“We must get you to medical Juno.”

 

“I dunno Big Guy. Figured I could sleep this one off, you know?”

 

“I can see your femur Juno.”

 

“Yeah, you know what,  maybe medical is a good idea.”

 

“I’m glad you agree.”

 

“Okay.  Just ignore me if I scream along the way.”

 

They  barely made it a step before another figure swooped in on Juno’s blind side to support him. The two taller men lifting him almost  entirely off the ground. 

 

“Oh hey, you made it. Thought you were gonna miss the party.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it Detective.” Nureyev’s words were light but Juno could hear the tension. His fingers flexed where they gripped his waist. “What the hell happened out there?”

 

Juno opened his mouth to explain but what came out was a whimper as they took a corner and his leg jostled. Jet spoke over him.

 

“We  were forced off the road shortly after we left you and Buddy at the club. We underestimated the amount of men Domdra would send after us.”

 

Juno regained his breath and chimed in. “Those assholes forced in to a dead end so we had to jump or crash.  Apparently tuck and roll  just doesn’t work that well.”

 

“He hit a pile of bricks.”

 

A beleaguered sigh came from his right. “Of course he did.”

 

“You say that like I aimed for the pile of bricks.”

 

“Kay, I can assure you Juno did not aim for the pile of bricks.”

 

“I didn’t actually think that… Oh look. We’re at medical.”

 

“Yay.”

 

Juno was  incredibly relieved that their short but painful journey was at an end. Inside Vespa was pulling supplies and shouting instructions at Rita who promptly abandoned her task.

 

“Oh my gosh, Mistah Steel, are you okay?”

 

Juno winced and Peter’s grip tightened at her volume. “Not  really Rita, no.”

 

“You… Oh, well that’s okay then.”

 

Everyone else paused and stared at her. She shrugged. “A year ago this lady came home without an eye and insisted he was fine. This is real progress.”

 

Juno felt uncomfortable in a way that had nothing to do with his broken leg. “Yeah, I’m a real picture of self improvement. Can we get back to putting my bones back inside my body please?”

 

They all started into motion again, Peter and Jet helping get Juno up on the bed while Rita continued to flit about at his side .

 

“Oh Boss, that looks real bad.  Just like I used to see on  _ Solar Emergency Squad.  _ Like that one lady who…”

 

Rita’s monologue  was cut short by Vespa who stepped in front of her to peer in to Juno’s eye with a torch light.

 

“How’s the head Steel?”

 

“Thick skull still intact.”

 

“Uh huh, sure. Follow my finger.” She drew her index finger back and forth in a line in front of him. 

 

Jet moved to the door. “I did not see Juno hit his head or observe any cranial trauma after the incident. I will go assist Buddy on the flight deck now.”

 

And with that, he was gone. Juno waved  halfheartedly at the empty doorway.

 

“Thanks for the help. That was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

 

There was a huff from beside him and Juno rolled his head to look at Peter  properly .

 

He looked calm but Juno could spot the signs of worry, the tightness around his eyes and mouth. Juno reached out and grabbed at his hand.

 

“Hey, I’m pretty okay. I’ve definitely been worse.”

 

Peter frowned. “I’m afraid that’s not as comforting as you might have hoped.”

 

“I bet Vespa will have me fixed up in a two minutes.  Probably won’t even hurt.”

 

He glanced at the green haired medic who grimaced. “No, this is going to suck.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you your bedside manner sucks?”

 

“You did. Last week.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Vespa pulled a trolly towards her and looked at Juno. “Okay, I’m going to give you a local but with a break this bad it’s still going to hurt like a bitch.”

 

Juno nodded. “ Just do it.”

 

Peter made a noise of objection. “A local? Why aren’t you giving him proper meds?”

 

Vespa’s eyes cut to Juno in a silent question, clearly unsure of how to respond. 

 

“I don’t need painkillers Stone, I’m good.  Just let Vespa work.”

 

Peter’s frown turned into a scowl. “This is no time to be stubborn Juno.  I know you have a tendency towards self flagellation but I was under the impression that you were doing better. This is hardly the time to…”

 

“Mistah Glass-Stone, you shut up and leave the boss alone!” 

 

The room went quiet, even Vespa pausing in her movements. All eyes went to Rita who had clamped her hands  firmly over her mouth, eyes wide.

 

She looked to Juno. “Oh boss, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Rita, Rita it’s fine. I mean this is a  really terrible time to have this conversation.” Juno huffed out a breath and looked at Peter. “Listen, I’m sorry this is how this is going down and I  _ was  _ going to tell you.”

 

“Juno?”

 

Peter sounded concerned and Juno  was terrified . “I'm not being stubborn. It’s not that I don’t want some pain killers because this  really does suck. I can’t take them not even a small dose."

 

Juno began to speak faster, his breath getting shorter.

 

"I’ve been clean for over 10 years but I can’t let myself slip up, not even a little bit. Rita knows because she was there and Vespa knows for medical reasons but no one else…”

 

“Juno. Juno it’s alright.” Peter ran his hand down his arm. “You don’t have to tell me everything now. I’m sorry I pushed.”

 

Juno heaved in a breath. “Okay. Um, thanks.”

 

Vespa rolled her eyes at the both of them and takes a step forward. “Can I get to work now?”

 

“Please. And you.” He glanced at Peter. “ Just... get over here and hold my hand until I pass out from the pain.”

 

Peter grimaced but threaded their fingers together. “As the lady commands.”

 

“You too Rita.”

 

“You got it boss. You just hold on to old Rita!”

 

“Hey Rita, why don’t you tell Steel here about how smart and cool you were on the last job.”

 

“What a great idea Ms Vespa. Boss, you wouldn’t believe how terrible Neptunian firewalls are…”

 

Rita was gesticulating  wildly as she told her story and Peter was running his thumb in soothing circles on Juno’s wrist, both doing their best to distract him .  He had the brief thought about how damn lucky he was before blinding pain shot through him and the world went black .

 

:§:

 

When Juno woke up, the lights  were dimmed , the only sound the low hum of the ship. The pain in his leg was now a dull, manageable ache. He didn’t bother to check the state it was in.  His focus went  directly to the only person remaining, their fingers still tangled together as he dozed in the chair next to him .

 

Juno squeezed his hand and watched as Peter’s eyes slid open, his gaze sleep heavy but sharp as always.

 

“There you are.”

 

“How long was I out?”

 

Peter glanced at his watch. “Close to six hours. After you passed out Vespa gave you some sleep aids. Non-narcotic, I  was assured .”

 

Juno scrubbed a hand over his face. “Nureyev, I’m sorry that’s how that went down. I was going to tell you, I  just …”

 

“Juno, it’s fine love. I’m not angry.”

 

Juno frowned. “You’re not?”

 

“No. I will always listen when you want to talk, but it’s your choice when that happens.”

 

“I was  just …” Juno cast about for the right words. He had been trying to be more honest with himself and with others but it was still difficult. But here in the dark with Peter, it seemed a little easier.

 

“I  was scared about what you’d think of me. You’ve seen me at some pretty damn low points but that was some of the worst of me. And I relapsed so many times…” He gulped in a breath and Peter kissed his knuckles.

 

“Juno, you have managed to kick your addiction and stay clean. Considering what you've been through in the short time we've known each other? This only adds to my belief that you are one of the strongest people I know.”

 

Juno swallowed around around the lump in his throat squeezed his eye shut, unable to deal with the depth of feeling in Peter’s gaze .

 

He began to shift around in the bed and grunted in pain. Peter leaned over him.

 

“What are you doing now you impossible creature?”

 

“Making room for you. Unless you don’t want to join me.”

 

Peter made a sound that could have been a laugh and helped Juno move over. “Well, with an invitation like that how could I  possibly refuse.”

 

Soon Peter was  carefully curled around Juno, face pressed into his hair. “You know, Vespa will be very displeased in the morning.”

 

“I know and I’m blaming it all on you.”

 

This time Peter definitely laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tone is all wrong for angst and still not enough Rita but I hope you enjoy this anyway. 
> 
> One day I will stop hurting our sad space lady. 
> 
> Today is not that day.


End file.
